puzzlemonsterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Village
The Village is where the player can get to all sections of the game. It has eight buildings and three NPCs you can interact with (though one building is currently not implemented). The Village lighting is based on the time. If it is late at night/early morning, the Village will be shadowed, likewise during the day it will be bright. News This bulletin board will show the current news about the game. Its appearance does not change . See News and updates for the current news. Tasks This mail box will take you to the Tasks page. You can view your Daily tasks, Task Book, and Daily Sign In collections here. Its appearance does not change. Any daily task and log-in rewards will be put into your gift box. Gift Box This gift box will appear next to the mail box when you have an item or monster available. Simply press it to open your gift box menu. You can also get to this menu from the Menu (Menu-->Gift Box). Deleting your mail will delete all your opened gifts, so any unopened gifts will still be there. There is a maximum of 100 gifts available in your gift box, so be sure to delete your opened ones periodically! Warning: Opening the gifts in your gift box will automatically put it in your inventory. Quests This building will allow you to see what quests are available. Its appearance changes based on the quest zones you've cleared. On the porch is a NPC who periodically says, "A Special Maze has appeared!" Pressing her causes her to giggle, but otherwise simply takes you to the quest page. See Quests for more details. Monster This building will allow you to customize your teams, and fuse and evolve your monsters. Its appearance changes based how many times you've expanded it. When it has expanded some construction will appear around it. Simply click on the building and it will transform into the newer version. See Monsters for more details. Smith This building will allow you to forge, fuse, and evolve Weapons and Armor. Its appearance changes based on how many times you've expanded your equipment bag. Nearby is a NPC who periodically says, "Collect Enhancement Stones to Improve your Items!" He also has a red hammer in a speech bubble if you have weapons or armor that you can forge. See Smith for more details. Temple thumb|100px|Default Temple This building will allow you to summon Monsters! You have the choice between any Temple Events going on which require Crystals , or Friend Point Summons, in which you use the friend points (FP) to summon monsters! It costs 5 or 200 FP for one summon, and 50 or 1,000 FP for ten. See Temple for more details. Cafe This building will take you to the friend/follower page. Its appearance changes based on your level. When its appearance has changed some construction will appear around it. Simply click on the building and it will transform into the newer version. * Friend List: View those you have followed. Those that have followed back will have "Friend" next to their level. * Follower List: View those that have followed you. Here you can choose to follow them back and become friends. * Search Friend: Here you can search for friends! You can search via an automated listThe automated list is based on your current level.You can refresh this with the red arrow button that is under the menu tab on the top right of your screen., searching for their ID, and even by searching for their name! You can view your ID by going to the ID section of the search friend area or Menu->Personal Info. You can view your friends IDs by long pressing them in your friend/follower list. Shop This building will take you to the Shop. Its appearance does not change. It has a cat NPC out in front of it. Pressing the NPC causes them to meow, but otherwise simply takes you to the shop page. See Shop for more details. Notes and references Category:Mechanics